


Диод

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: “Красивая вещь”, - не может не отметить Гэвин, и кивает, пряча её в карман.Вещь, которую он собирается носить с собой, просто потому что может. Например, в любой момент он может ткнуть этим кругляшом Коннору в лицо и сказать самодовольно, что как бы тот ни старался выглядеть как человек, как бы не прятался среди чужих, а он всё равно остаётся андроидом.





	Диод

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukelemon/gifts).



> Посвящение:  
> LukeLemon! Надеюсь, что оно тебе понравится) И что твою заявку я не запорола) Я тебя обожаю, и спасибо, что ты так меня вдохновляешь)))

В первый момент Гэвин даже не понимает, что привлекло его внимание. Он останавливается перед мусорным ведром, пытаясь понять — что не так? У него уходит секунды три на то, чтобы осознать, что слабый неоновый отсвет на коробке из-под китайской лапши, это, определённо не то, что он ожидает увидеть в мусорном ведре.

Нельзя сказать, что Гэвин очень брезглив — не с такой работой, как у него, окей? После того, как у них полгода не могли найти нормального помощника и в трупах приходилось ковыряться самому, просто невозможно сохранить стандартный уровень брезгливости в духе «нет, я это не возьму, поскольку оно в крови/дерьме/соплях/нужное подчеркнуть». Да и одноразовые перчатки ещё никто не отменял, так что, щёлкнув латексом по коже, Гэвин лезет в корзину, просто так. Из любопытства. Из-за какого-то отсвета на боку картонной коробки из доставки «Генерала Ченга»

Не потому что он сегодня видел, как Хэнк осторожно доставал светодиод Коннора плоскогубцами и выбрасывал в это самое ведро пять часов назад, а теперь, когда участок опустел, Гэвин нечаянно заметил отсвет и решил, что два этих факта весьма взаимосвязаны

Однако, именно этот момент он вспоминает, когда достаёт тонкий, посверкивающий время от времени кругляшок из контейнера, глядя на чуть выдавившуюся за края круглую панель, которая отделяет эту часть андроида от того, чтобы стать кольцом света.

В голове почему-то переживание, которое пузырится, но исчезает так же быстро, как и появилось — Коннор точно был в порядке. Он видел его весь день, и переживать об этом толку нет решительно никакого.

Диод даже не погнулся, не утратил округлости, по всей видимости, из-за пластины внутри и слабый отсвет, словно остаточная энергия, исчезает при дальнейшем рассмотрении. Внутри становится тепло от мысли, что тем же светом, она озарялась и когда была на своём обычном месте.

«Красивая вещь», — не может не отметить Гэвин, и кивает, разбирая всё-таки диод на две составляющие и пряча светящуюся часть в карман.

Красивая вещь, которую он собирается носить с собой, просто потому что может. Например, в любой момент он может ткнуть этим кругляшом Коннору в лицо и сказать самодовольно, что как бы тот ни старался выглядеть как человек, как бы ни прятался среди чужих, а он всё равно остаётся андроидом.

Да, точно. Именно для этого. Нет никаких других причин, чтобы брать диод из мусорной корзины.

И нет никаких других причин, чтобы дома, продёрнув через его края тонкий ремешок, повесить его на шею.

Совсем никаких.

***

О необычных свойствах диода Гэвин узнаёт той же ночью. Устроив его у себя на шее, Гэвин отправляется спать, и, выключив планшет, бросает на место рядом, уже сомкнув веки, когда что-то настораживает на мгновение. Приходится разлепить глаза и попытаться понять причину, по которой ему неуютно засыпать.

Она обнаруживается сразу же — диод на шее медленно загорается, словно изнутри, озаряя небольшую комнату слабым светом.

— Что за?.. — Гэвин смаргивает, касается его осторожно, скользит по ободу кончиками пальцев, словно успокаивая, и замечая, как свет тускнеет под фалангами, и наполняется золотистым сиянием.

— Как живой, — хмыкает Гэвин, рассматривая данную метаморфозу. Ему казалось, что для того, чтобы диод сменил цвет он должен получать данные, и при перегрузке синий цвет будет постепенно наполняться золотым.

Странно видеть то, как голубой неон попросту гаснет, а потухший кругляш становится золотым, словно бы отзываясь на мягкое, нежное прикосновение. Светится он лишь пару секунд, и Гэвин прикрывает глаза, как только комната снова погружается во тьму.

В памяти стоит Коннор, у которого на виске ещё был этот дурацкий кусочек металла, так явно отделявший человекоподобную машину от настоящих, живорождённых существ. Его воспоминания хранят много раз, когда Гэвин видел этот диск с широким отверстием не только золотисто-жёлтым, но даже опасно-красным. Угрожающий цвет заливал диод в тот день, когда они схлестнулись в комнате с вещдоками, и это отпечаталось в памяти так же явственно, как и пугающее выражение лица собранного для драки андроида.

Воспоминание, которое встаёт в один ряд вместе с памятью о том, как Коннор смотрел на него растерянно, когда Гэвин не принял его кофе, и как приоткрывает рот, если Гэвину удаётся найти неоднозначное сравнение его умственных способностей или физических данных с очередным электрическим прибором.

Кухонным прибором, потому что, чёрт побери, Гэвину хочется сравнивать Коннора именно с ними, чтобы подчеркнуть насколько ему не место в участке. А, впрочем, в последнее время едва ли он задирал их совершенного мальчика, потому что тот изменился.

Настолько, что Гэвин замирает теперь уже сам, глядя на то, как спокойно Коннор управляется с преступниками, как уверенно чувствует себя в участке, совсем переставая теряться в огромной и сложной системе их коридоров, и тем, как научился, чёрт побери, давать отпор.

Диод на эти воспоминания отзывается неярким голубым светом, пробивающимся через ласкающие его пальцы, и Гэвин замирает, разглядывая кусочек металла внимательно и осторожно скользя по нему пальцами так, словно чёртов диод может чувствовать.

Пусть даже и знает, что нет.

***

— А, опять ты, — тянет самодовольно Гэвин, когда в участке он пересекается с Коннором и ухмыляется, — что, новое дело подвезли, а мозги забыли?

— Если речь о вас, детектив, то, вероятность того, что так и есть составляет 89%, — с непрошибаемой вежливой улыбкой отзывается Коннор, и у Гэвина сердце замирает где-то прямо между рёбрами.

На его тёмные, чётко очерченные губы он залипает уже не в первый раз, не в силах оторвать от них взгляда. Вот за каким чёртом чёртову куску пластика такие губы? Наверняка оснащённые всеми анализаторами чувствительности, яркие, способные «разобрать все виды имеющихся биокомпонентов в одно касание» или как там сказано в инструкции к этой чудо-машине?

Внутри становится горячее, и Гэвин успокаивает сбрендившее сердце коротким прикосновением к кругляшу диода, стараясь выдохнуть и напомнить себе — перед ним не человек. Да, диода нет, но едва ли эта машина способна на те же эмоции, что и он сам. Едва ли.

— Ублюдок, — фыркает он, добавляя громче и чётче, — каково это — осознавать то, что ты выродок сверх умного компьютера и отсутствия фантазии в человеческой обёртке?

— Вам лучше знать, детектив, — хмыкает в ответ Коннор, отходя от него на шаг и глядя своими чёртовыми тёмными омутами.

Гэвин отворачивается, послав ему самодовольную усмешку напоследок и вжимает диод в кожу так сильно, что тот, наверняка оставляет на ней потрясающе ровный круглый отпечаток.

Долбанный кусок идеального дерьма, который опять заставляет сердце сходить с ума, да? Нужно взять себя в руки, дать остыть, и ещё раз освежить в памяти тот самый момент, когда связь между диодом, который сейчас у него на шее и системой Коннора прервалась. Отлично помогает вспомнить Андерсона, что аккуратно придерживал своего «напарника» за подбородок, когда избавлял его от этого недоразумения во время обеденного перерыва.

Сердце сбавляет безумный ритм, переходит на медленное, мерное стучание, и дыхание приходит в норму, пока Гэвин таращится в экран рабочего планшета, делая вид, что он хоть что-то в нём понимает. Но английский ему как не родной, а слова сбегаются в кучу, пока он усилием воли не возвращает их на место. Ему нужно работать. Нужно работать, а не трясти в голове на извечном повторе тот момент, словно это действительно имеет для него значение.

И за каким хером он помнит обжигающий пальцы стаканчик, помнит жужжание кондиционера и слова Тины, в тот самый момент, когда рука Андерсона сделала резкое движение, навсегда извлекая круглый диод и избавляя андроида от символа принадлежности к своей братии? Ему это не нужно.

Гэвин усмехается своим мыслям, кивает им, прикрывая глаза и касается шрама на переносице, напоминающем о том, что на работе нужно заниматься исключительно работой, и, наконец, переставая касаться диода кончиками пальцев через футболку.

Он даже не замечает того, как задумчивый Коннор чуть касается кончиками подушечек правого виска, хмурясь, и заглядывает в мусорное ведро, из которого когда-то Гэвин добыл свой сувенир.

***

За время, которое Гэвин проводит с диодом у него формируются определённые привычки. Например, когда никто не видит, он касается его губами. Медленно, осторожно зажимает между ними, когда читает очередное дело дома, или же просто листает новостную ленту на телефоне, зная, что сейчас его модная подвеска светится алым.

Или, например, привычка прятать металлический кругляш под одежду тоже отрабатывается до автоматизма — Гэвин позволяет диоду упасть на грудь, и, одновременно с этим оттягивает ворот футболки, и прихлопывает его ладонью, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Или, вот когда он раздумывает, то круглый диод скользит в его пальцах взад-вперёд по ремешку, прокатываясь одновременно между большим и указательными пальцами, выдавая активный мыслительный процесс занятого Гэвина Рида.

И, если первым порывом для того, чтобы заиметь себе подобный трофей было желание его в нужный момент показать, то сейчас Гэвин уже не уверен в том, что он вообще хочет, чтобы хоть кто-то видел светящийся кругляш, к которому он так привык.

Настолько, чёрт побери, что дома он даже вынимает его, и время от времени протирает спиртом, потому что привычка тянуть в рот всё, что только можно пока голова занята особенно усердной работой есть не лишь у долбанных андроидов. И, честно говоря, Гэвин уверен, что избавился от неё ещё в старших классах. Но, обнаружив что во время просмотра фильма он не просто скользил губами по округлым краям, но и медленно очертил языком по одному из них, проталкивает его в отверстие, задумавшись о своём.

Золотисто-алое свечение мгновенно отзывается просто алым, таким ярким, что, кажется, что это не какая-то там «остаточная энергия», а самый натуральный отзыв от владельца, который должен был совершенно точно потерять связь с диодом в тот самый момент, когда их разъединили. И едва ли круглый диск оснащён какими-то рецепторами, думает Гэвин, продолжая скользить губами и языком по его бокам, размышляя каким образом этот кусочек железа распознаёт, когда он касается его пальцами, когда губами, а когда — языком.

Ремешок безнадёжно намокает, как долгое напоминание о том, что он ничерташеньки не отвык. Прям совсем. Столько лет, а любовь тащить что попало в рот, пробовать всё на язык всё ещё с ним и машет ему рукой из далёкого детства.

И хорошо, что в участке он успевает себя остановить до того, как снова засунет язык в отверстие. Почти успевает — кончик соскальзывает по краю в тот самый момент, когда всё тело содрогается от неожиданности.

— Детектив Рид, — голос Коннора за спиной так внезапен, что Гэвин мгновенно убирает язык и стремительно берёт себя в руки, пряча диод и поворачиваясь к их игрушечному детективу.

У Коннора щёки бледнее обычного, и из-за этого россыпь родинок на щеках выглядит настолько привлекательной, что он просто умирает от желания проделать с ними то же, что он только что делал с диодом. Коснуться их губами, пройтись языком.

«Дурная привычка», — напоминает он себе, глядя на растерянного андроида, вскинув подбородок.

— Вы не заполнили отчёт по последнему делу, и капитан велел сдать его до конца дня.

— А? — Гэвин кривится, пытаясь сообразить что ему такого сказать, чтобы Коннор ничего не заметил, но в голову по-настоящему дельного не приходит, поэтому он хмыкает. — Конечно, walky-talky, обязательно.

Бровь Коннора поднимается, а сердце Гэвина падает от этого жеста куда-то к ногам, и он по дурацкой привычке соскальзывает кончиками из них по диоду, спрятанному под тканью.

Карие глаза следят за пальцами слишком внимательно, и Гэвин заставляет себя убрать руку, заметив, как дёргается Коннор, словно останавливая какой-то жест на полпути. Наверное, он хочет узнать что у него под одеждой, справедливо заключает Гэвин, и отворачивается, прикрывая диод планшетом.

Нет. Не сейчас. Никогда, наверное, если речь о том, что нужно будет сказать, что он как сопливая девчонка стащил себе сувенир от андроида прямо из мусорного ведра.

— Проваливай уже, — хмыкает он, закидывая ноги на стол и утыкаясь в экран, находя забытый отчёт и зарываясь в него с головой.

Коннор замирает перед его столом на несколько секунд, но отходит до того, как Гэвину приходится придумывать очередную грубость, чтобы чёртов механоид свалил.

Того, как Коннор прикрывает глаза, и сосредотачивается, скользнув подушечками пальцев по правому виску Гэвин не видит, слишком занятый тем, что сжимает в ладони вспыхнувший синим диод.

Сердце в груди просто сходит с ума.

***

Всё случается неожиданно, окей? Если бы Гэвин знал, что с ним случится именно это, именно сегодня, то, чёрт побери, он бы снял ремешок с диодом и оставил его дома, потому что он этого не ожидал. Но вот, он стоит прямо перед самым носом Коннора и пытается прикрыть рвущийся из-под пальцев свет от внезапно необычно ярко вспыхнувшего алым диода.

— Детектив? — от вежливого тона Коннора ему хочется въебать.

Не стукнуть, не ударить, а въебать так, чтобы выбить из фиксирующей каждую деталь системы воспоминания о том, как под его майкой ярко, словно крохотная красная звезда загорелся ворованный диод.

Вот только Гэвин не бьёт его. Он даже слова нормальные найти не может для того, чтобы отвлечь чёртового кремниевого придурка от проблемы, которую Гэвин пытается закрыть ладонью, переставая на мгновенье дышать от того, как взгляд карих глаз наполняется этим невыносимым чувством.

Пониманием.

— Что это, детектив? — излишняя вежливость, добавляющая риторизма вопросу, заставляет его мгновенно ощериться, словно дикого зверя и показать клыки.

— Не твоё шестерёночное дело, ебанат, — рычит на него глухо Гэвин, пытаясь понять какого чёрта.

Диод никогда не давал такого сильного света в участке за всё время, которое провёл у него на шее. Разве что тогда, в тот самый вечер, когда Гэвин выудил его из мусорного ведра, но и всё — прочие случались уже когда он был дома! И Гэвин был чертовски уверен в том, что оставшийся заряд иссяк или очень близок к этому, но даже не ожидал от привычной ему вещицы такой подставы.

— Это мой диод? — уточняет у него Коннор, и его лицо кажется бледнее обычного, но Гэвин списывает это на отсвет, забывая о том, что сейчас чёртов кусочек металла горит алым, и рычит, подскакивая на месте, словно ужаленный:

— Нет, блять! Господи, да у вас самомнение просто зашкаливающее! Это моя подвеска и всё! И не смей тянуть к ней свои мерзкие лапы! — последние слова выходят излишне эмоциональными даже для взбешённого Гэвина Рида, и ему снова нужен тайм-аут.

Он вылетает в курилку быстрее, чем до него доносятся брошенные ему вслед насмешливые слова Коннора:

— Вам даже ребёнка не обмануть, детектив.

Дверь курилки захлопывается быстрее, чем он успевает ответить что-то на них, и кровь приливает к щекам так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас Гэвин может сломать этого пластикового уебана, просто хорошенечко швырнув его в стену. Потому что так стыдно в последний раз ему было в старшей школе, когда он протягивал букет осунувшихся ромашек первой красавице школы, не догадываясь о том, что у неё на эти самые цветы долбанная аллергия.

И сейчас он совершенно точно звучал не лучше, чем двадцать лет назад, словно в голове у него ни черта не прибавилось, а годы не добавили умения подобрать лучшие слова для того, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Сердце колотится как обезумевшее, а пальцы пытаются нащупать уже лет семь как отсутствующую в кармане пачку сигарет, которые могли бы помочь ему расслабиться хотя бы ненадолго. Увы, от этой дурной привычки Гэвин избавился, и теперь, чтобы успокоить встревоженное сердце приходится напоминать себе, что он слишком стар для таких переживаний, что ему не шестнадцать, и что он должен держаться изо всех сил, чтобы только выровнять дыхание.

Почему же его так обносит, чёрт побери? Почему он так сходит с ума на этой чёртовой болванке?

«Коннор — обычный андроид, — повторяет он про себя лживые слова так, словно маленький предатель на его груди не был связью, проводником, вечным напоминанием о каждой встрече с чёртовым игрушечным андроидом, — смешно».

И Гэвин даже смеётся. Потому что нет.

***

Когда диод пропадает, Гэвин чувствует себя потерянным. Непривычно беззащитным, словно оставшимся без одежды или даже без кожи, и плевать, что на нём два слоя бинтов и капельница, которая тянется от руки, когда он валяется на больничной койке, пытаясь оправиться от ранения, полученного на последнем деле.

И не обидно то, что придётся провести в стенах этого заведения не меньше недели, на самом деле. Обидно только то, что предательский диод, его невидимая связь, напоминание, сувенир исчез, и, кажется, совсем с концами. К тому моменту, когда он сумеет вернуться на место преступления, едва ли кто-то отдаст ему небольшое металлическое кольцо, что визуально отделяет андроидов от людей.

Даже если его и нашли, то, скорее всего, лишённое любых следов оно было выброшено или вдавлено в почву так, что придётся с металлоискателем обшаривать каждый сантиметр земли. И Гэвин уже думает о том, где именно ему раздобыть эту херню, лишь бы забрать обратно утраченное сокровище. Да, это его особенная ценность, и он хотел бы её вернуть, пусть её извело, погнуло или даже если чёртов диод никогда не будет выглядеть прежним.

Гэвин хуже любого барана, который складирует памятные вещи, потому что-то, что ему нравится больше всего он будет холить и лелеять в любом состоянии. Его плюшевый мишка, которого он так любил когда ему было три до сих пор жив, хотя из-за многочисленных штопок он больше похож на монстра Франкенштейна или пережившего чуму. Расставаться со своим, с давно любимым Гэвин не умеет.

И диод он тоже жаждет вернуть. Именно этот, а не какой-то там ещё, потому что с ним у него связаны воспоминания. Например о том, как этот диод впервые стал золотистым, когда ещё был у Коннора на виске.

Он отозвался на непонимание, написанное в карих глазах, он вспыхнул алым, когда Коннор смотрел на него так, словно на загнанного в угол зверя, он менял цвет каждый раз, когда Гэвин касался его языком. Да, другой такой же едва ли будет ценным для Гэвина. Он хочет обратно именно этот.

— Детектив, — вежливый голос Коннора, приоткрывшего бесшумно скользнувшую в сторону дверь заставляет Гэвина подобраться.

— А, ты, болтожуй, — хмыкает он, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на посетителя. — Какого хера ты тут забыл?

— Вы потеряли, — спокойно говорит Коннор и достаёт из кармана цепочку с двойным, крепким плетением. На её конце висит диод.

Тот самый диод. Гэвин узнаёт его вот так, с первого взгляда, не веря в то, что все чёртовы диоды похожи. Наверное потому, что сейчас он слабо горит голубым

— Не помню такого, — отзывается Гэвин, но взгляда отвести не может. — Что это ещё за мусор?

— Вы три месяца носили этот мусор на груди, — это дружелюбие Гэвина вымораживает и он отворачивается показательно.

Как же бесят эти стандартные спокойные ноты в механическом голосе, кто б только знал. Вежливость для всех и каждого такая шлюшья, что тянет блевать.

— Чушь собачья, — отзывается Гэвин, прикрывая глаза и откидываясь на подушку. — Но если тебе это дерьмо больше некуда деть, то выкинь его в корзину и проваливай.

В тишине шаги раздаются излишне чётко, и Гэвину откровенно не по себе от того, как к нему приближается андроид. Сердце колотится быстрее, а в голове тишина и пустота, которую подстёгивает сумасшедший стук сердца и писк приборов, выдающий то безумие, которое происходит внутри.

— В другой раз, детектив, — хмыкает Коннор, склонившись над ним и застёгивая на его шее цепочку с диодом, — когда будете врать убедитесь, что вы не подключены к пульсоксиметру.

Их взгляды встречаются, когда Гэвин распахивает глаза и слышит, как сбившийся сердечный ритм гремит на всю чёртову палату, когда пальцы Коннора поправляют цепочку и прячут сияющий диод под больничный халат.

— Теперь вы его не потеряете.Держите его ближе к сердцу. И, прошу, не надо больше трогать его языком, — Коннор наклоняется к нему ближе, и шепчет так тихо, что Гэвин бы и не услышал, если бы тёплое дыхание не касалось его уха, — хотя бы, пока я в участке.

Они смотрят друг на друга так, что внутри всё замирает. Гэвин молчит, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, и не может ни слова из себя выдавить до тех самых пор, пока Коннор не оставляет его одного.

Пальцы нащупывают оставленный ему диод, и внутри становится теплее.

Он светится ярче как обещание.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
